berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 49 (Manga)
Synopsis Nearly twenty years ago, a young Griffith is with other children in a street, playing at war. Griffith looks high up on a hill in the city's center, where a large castle is situated. He vows that he will one day have a castle, and kingdom, of his own. In the present, Griffith's thoughts are a jumble. He doesn't know whether or not he's gone insane, or how long it's been since he last saw light. He recalls how every person he's ever met has either grown to trust him completely or hate him. And while he always seemed to have everyone in the palm of his hand, he feels he himself was in Guts'. When he thinks of his dream, a castle high up on the hill, Guts' face also appears, and shines brighter than anything else. Griffith awakens in the dark cell, covered in shadow. A single brick in the wall begins to shift, and is pushed out of its slot. From the hole, a small, deformed mass of flesh oozes out. Griffith extends a mangled hand towards the flesh as it addresses him as "Prince" and claim that they seek an audience with him. Griffith peers through the hole, seeing an infinitely large dimension populated only by four inhuman silhouettes. One of the figures addresses Griffith as "kinsman" and "king of longing" telling him they will soon meet at the appointed time and place. At their campsite, the Falcons get ready to execute their rescue of Griffith. Though most of the Falcons will be able to participate, Rickert and several dozen others cannot due to their injuries. He expresses hope that Guts will stay with the Falcons after saving Griffith. Guts says nothing. Casca has split the operation into two parts, to be taken over by two squads of people. The first squad is the Griffith Rescue Squad, comprising herself, Guts, Judeau, and Pippin, and a second squad, comprising Corkus and the rest of the uninjured Falcons. They all ride together for Wyndham. Three days later, the Griffith Rescue Squad arrive in Wyndham in the dead of night. As they wander through a graveyard, Judeau informs Guts that the spies the Falcons sent to infiltrate Wyndham discovered a secret passage to Griffith's prison, thereby avoiding the streets and guards of Wyndham proper. Casca finds the proper gravestone, and Pippin removes it from the pre-dug escape tunnel. Guts questions the wisdom of letting Casca, now acting as the Falcons' leader, into the prison. In response, she bumps her chest into his and, with a flirtatious attitude that surprises Judeau and Pippin, tells him off, saying that she is one of the best the Falcons has to offer, and that her presence maximises their chances of getting Griffith back safely. With that, Guts, Casca, Judeau, and Pippin descend into the escape tunnel. Characters in Order of Appearance * Guts * Griffith * Pippin * Judeau * Corkus * Rickert * Casca * King of Midland * Charlotte * Gambino (Flashback)